I Left Her
by GabbeAnela
Summary: AH After leaving his wife with hopes of a stunning career in music, Edward finds that LA isn't what TV made it out to be. Can he win back the life he left and the woman he loved when she has a new life that doesn't involve him? Canon pairings. Hesitant T.
1. Divorce

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Series. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>21<em>_st__ April, 2001  
>Norm Maleng Justice Centre<br>Kent, Seattle, WA  
>Edward: 20 Bella: 19<em>

In spite of the fact that he had been best friends with her since the pair had a shared sixth birthday party because their mothers thought it was _cute_, his wife still managed to surprise him. Edward Cullen watched with an intensity that should not be used inside of the courts as Bella signed the papers with an unshaking concentration, worrying her bottom lip in her teeth as she focused on the signature that she had been practising since she was seven and a half and watched with envy at the perfectly united family of the Cullen's. If Edward hadn't seen her face crumple as he walked out of their newly bought home (with bags that he had packed three days previously and hidden in their unused attic), he would've been sure that his soon-to-be ex-wife was pleased that their sixteen month – four of which had been spent separated – matrimony was now over. He wouldn't let himself dwell on those thoughts out of respect for her. After all, he was the one who left her while she denied their slowly drifting apart and quiet dinners. Nope, he decided. Even if she looked calm and normal, he knew that she wasn't happy that he had left her. She was just a good actress, that's all. He wasn't sure, but he had an inkling that he was lying to himself.

He compared their appearances and was once again startled at how she looked as if this was a business meeting and not a divorce settlement. While his eyes had dark shadows under them from the sleepless nights he had been attempting to conquer as he dreamt over his future, her skin was as smooth and perfect as the day he married her. He had lost a few pounds from forgetting to feed himself as there was no longer dinner waiting for him on the table while she was lean and even a bit more toned, as if she had been working out since he saw her last. He had thrown on the suit that he had bought when he finished his bachelor in psychology which he had specifically packed when he moved out for this occasion. She, on the other hand, had a newly bought white blouse and dark grey pencil skirt that were perfectly ironed. He wondered absentmindedly whether she had enlisted the help of her best friend Alice Brandon for that as the Bella he married and left didn't know how to match up two pieces of clothing if her life depended on it.

He pondered over what she had been doing the last four months. He had spent the time with women he met in bars instead of his sixth birthday, experimenting outside of the relationship that he had been in for most of his life. He felt a dull ache of betrayal at the thought of her doing the same before reminding himself that it was _he_ who left her, not the opposite. She was still perfect though; her silky brown hair was shoulder-length in comparison to how it was the last time he saw her, when he left, where it lied at the bottom of her back. She had been growing her hair since she was sixteen as she had it short throughout her childhood and wanted to be seen as a female. It wasn't entirely coincidental that that was the year he asked her out. He felt a throb that the hair that he once tugged and pulled at was gone but he admired how her hair framed her face elegantly while the long hair had hung heavily. It seemed as if her entire appearance had changed because of it but he could still see resemblances of _his _Bella. The chocolate brown eyes that were framed in her long eyelashes (which he was surprised to notice was coated in mascara; a rarity for her). Her pink, glossy lips where her bottom lip jutted out slightly more than her top giving her the perpetual expression as if she were pouting.

He wondered how he looked to her after four months. Four months, he thought wistfully. The longest he had been without Bella before their separation was thirty-two days when she visited her mom for the summer vacation in Phoenix when she was thirteen. And every minute of it had been boring and prolonged, as if the summer (however unsunny it was in the cloudy Forks) wasn't summer without his best friend. Perhaps that was why, when he came home from work one evening, he didn't feel the need to kiss her on the lips as he did every other night. Their separation was imminent, he supposed. They had spent the majority of their relationship as best friends and were each other's respective firsts. _First dance. First kiss. First date. First relationship. First night. First love. First marriage. _If only he had known, on that cold June day when he told his high school sweetheart that one day he was going to marry her, that he would feel the itches of constraint and claustrophobia overwhelm him, he would've asked her upon graduation that they find themselves outside of their relationship before committing instead of her hand in marriage. Perhaps they would have eventually found themselves back to one another, perhaps not. But in that scenario he wouldn't be here today, divorcing the woman he had loved for most of his life, with the excruciating knowledge that after this, there would be no _them_ anymore. And for a young man who had spent his life being referred to as _'Edward and Bella'_, that was a frightening prospect.

The only time that Bella ever showed any emotions other than friendly and negotiable was when the subject of alimony came up. After a long argument where Edward insisted on giving a fixed monetary value and her insisting that there was no need for his money, their attorneys eventually agreed on a 12 year contract for 30% of his income per month. Then she smiled at him warmly as the two finished the signing, removing any of the fire that had been evident on her face as they fought over her weak point: money. He didn't react from shock; who was this level-headed, friendly, warm Bella and what had they done with his rash, hot-tempered wife? He reprimanded himself. She was not his anymore. He dropped his head into his hands and hoped that he didn't look pitiful next to her composure. Didn't she feel anything? He left her after years of friendship and love and when she tried to go with him, he practically spat in her face, telling her not to follow. He was selfish for wishing that she felt something and tried to be happy for her, but he couldn't help the anger that she seemed so content, over there with her new clothes and new hair and new lawyer (he had used their old family attorney for his negotiations, another blow but she didn't seem to mind).

After the settlement was concluded, they were officially divorced. There were no tears on either side, though Edward felt a slight stinging but still managed a weak smile to her comforting grin. It was the end of Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward, Mr and Mrs Cullen, the Cullen's. Now it was Mr and Miss Cullen – she had opted out of reverting back to her family name, she had wanted to be a Cullen for so long, after all – the two had been two peas in a pod for so long that it was difficult to consider that she was no longer his and he was no longer hers. With a raised arm to stretch his cramped muscles, Edward stood up. Today was his first official day as a free man. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? He had spent so long feeling tied to a life that he had never really thought of properly that freedom from the woman who was chaining him to the job and the home and the city should've felt victorious. He assumed that this ache was just the emotional ties that were broken when he signed his papers. He asserted to himself that Bella felt the same. So why was she smiling and he on the verge of tears?

Bella met him at the door of the office and instantly enclosed him in one of her warm, friendly hugs that she used when one of her friends had just been dumped. Was that what she thought of him? That he'd just been dumped? He felt another verge of anger rise up at her nonchalance to the proceedings but dismissed it in favour of reminding himself that she deserved to be as happy as he was. Was he happy? She patted him on the back gently and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be keeping in touch, Edward. You were my best friend before we were convinced that it was romantic love. Just because we divorced doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

He was fairly confident that because they divorced they couldn't be friends. And what was that about being convinced that they shared romantic love. Perhaps she didn't remember but he was fairly sure that he had fallen for her all on his own. Nevertheless, he smiled warmly, as if the last comment didn't bother him in the least, and pulled away from her. "I don't know where I'll be moving to now but you've got my email and my cell."

Bella's eyes widened in the first surprise she seemed to have today. "You're moving from Forks?"

Edward nodded though he slightly revelled in drawing some emotion from her. Could it be possible that she had been so calm today because she thought that they would still be in close proximity? Feasibly she had thought she could win him back once he was done with his experimentation. "I'm thinking of moving somewhere sunny, maybe California. You said that Phoenix was lovely, no? I want to focus a bit more on my music, see where that ends up. And I can always fall back to accounting if all else fails."

Bella's shock transformed to delight. Edward instantly deflated. "I'm so happy for you, Edward. You're finally going to do what you love. And moving! Congratulations! I'm afraid that I don't have the same ambitions as you. I don't think you heard though, one of my poems is being published in some fancy New York editorial company."

Edward tried on a smile and felt it shake slightly. Could she be anymore happier to get out of their marriage? He was beginning to convince himself that it was she who left him. "That's great, Bella. What poem?"

She blushed, the bright pink that had spellbound him for so long. "It's about Esme and Carlisle's relationship."

Edward nodded. For as long as he had known her, he had known of how she longed for what Esme and Carlisle had. They were the picture perfect couple and he felt a pang of sadness that he couldn't give that to her. "I'll have to read it."

Bella smiled, "I'd like that. Don't judge though, it's my first published writing. And it's only being published at the front of some poetry book."

She shined and was so happy and he felt that same anger but pride for her that he felt before. She was getting what she deserved. She would become a brilliant author with some rich out-of-towner (who had originally came here for a vacation but after meeting her couldn't leave) for a husband and one beautiful son (she had always wanted three children while he wanted several) and they would live next door to his parents and would have huge Christmas parties where the entire town would come and they would invite him but never expect that he would actually come. Nope, he wasn't bitter at all. He left her, he had to force into his mind. He left her.

Bella beamed once more before hugging him again. "Listen, I'm sorry, I would love to catch up some more but I'm meeting Alice for coffee and then visiting Rose about the truck."

Edward wondered if she even knew that this was a divorce settlement and not a casual coffee between friends. He also felt slightly acrimonious. Alice was one of their friends, having been in their same year in high school. While she had been closer to Bella, he hadn't caught up with her once throughout the four months they had been separated, instead crashing at a small apartment in the middle of Seattle's nightlife. And Rose was _his _cousin's wife. How was it that Bella somehow managed to get not only their home and their furniture but also their friends? Stop being bitter, he told himself. He left her. He left her. He hummed out a rhythm for those three words since they seemed to be in his mind a lot today.

"Alright then." He pondered over what he should say. _See you later_ sounded too informal and he probably wouldn't see her until maybe Christmas, if his parents managed to convince him to come. But _goodbye _was too final, too resolute. She had already told him that she would be keeping in touch. This wasn't the end though he had thought it was whenever he thought of their divorce. In the end he didn't have to say anything because Bella kissed him on the cheek once more and whispered _I'll keep in touch_ in his ear.

And as he watched her walk away confidently with a posture more straight then he had seen when they were married (perhaps being married had put her in a slump, much like it had for him) he thought that they were the perfect words.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I despise long author notes so I hope to write everything I am thinking about this story in this note so that I don't bother you with them after this is done.<strong>

**This novel is the result of my own personal bitterness towards beginning authors (and past me, also). I find after reading for the majority of my life that a lot of these fictions on this website are the same overused ideas. One that particularly bothers me is that Edward is always shown as the better looking guy who will come out of the story as a famous singer, musician, actor, author, etc. Some of these fictions can be good but a lot of them are tedious and I am frankly sick of Edward being the famous one in his and Bella's relationship. This story is a bit more realistic, I imagine. Edward has high dreams, much like every other human being (as you can already see, this is AH) but as you read this story, you will find that he is confronted with the fact that not all dreams come true. This is more of a character developing story for me. Edward will divorce from Bella and leave his family behind for the glitz of LA and the sunshine. But throughout the years he will mature and grow beyond his feelings in this chapter. **

**Second on the agenda is the locations. I am not a born American nor have I ever visited the US but I have done my research (though how reliable is the internet anyway) and chosen the places of each chaper based on this. Edward stays at an apartment that I like to imagine is what I described and the Cullen's house is on a street with a lake behind it, and from the book there is a lake behind the house as well. So please forgive me if I have completely messed up as I only have what the internet gave me. Please feel free to review or PM me if you have a deep problem with my locations.**

**Thirdly (I'm not sure if this is last as I am writing this from my mind) the chapter length. I initially started this story off as a oneshot to get my feelings out about what I mentioned in the second paragraph of what is turning out to be the longer author's note in the existence of fanfiction. But this oneshot is designed to go for ten years post-Divorce. Eventually I decided that I would need to split it up or nobody would bother reading it. I was going to do a twoshot but I couldn't decide where I should split it. So, instead, for every new day that I write about, a new chapter is born. Some of these days that I had written in my oneshot are a couple of paragraphs but some go for quite a while so I imagine that the chapters are going to be very unique. My apologies so please remember that this was a oneshot but I got too carried away with myself.**

**Next, I do love reviews like the next author so, if you liked something about this or hated something (though I don't want any unnecessary flames) or you think something needs to be changed, please PM or review this story. I promise to reply to every review or PM but I am not going to be like those authors who don't update without a certain number of reviews. I am willing to bribe and blackmail, however, so beware! **

**The fifth agenda is on my other stories. I am notorious for writing a story before getting busy with my life or getting into another story and losing my focus on whatever I was writing but I do intend to finish them. Sadly, I recently changed computers and my files weren't properly transferred but I am intending on getting them back. But, good news, I am already done this story (as I said, this was a oneshot) so I should be updating this as soon as possible. **

**Second-to-last, if you guys have any fictional poems or story concepts that I can borrow to be pretend published as Bella's, please do. If you haven't realised by now, she will be the successful one. Though, she isn't as calm and collected as she seems. All will be revealed.**

**Last (finally),I apologise if I sound like the most awful author ever. This authors note is completely bitter and superior and I am not saying that my story is brilliant but this is probably more for my sanity then it is for your enjoyment. Though it comes a close second. Please know that I do have a sense of humor and am very humiliatable so please forgive me. I do hope you like this story though.**

**If you read all of this (which I'm sincerely doubting anyone did), then congratulations. The only other authors notes now would be a public apology or something if I get a location or spelling wrong. **

**Thank you for your patience.**


	2. Chainmail

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>16<em>_th__ May, 2001  
>The Medallion<br>334 S. Main Street, Los Angeles, CA  
>Edward: 20 Bella: 19<em>

Edward was hung over from his late night out (he had gotten a fake ID when he first moved to LA) and was enclosed in an embrace from a woman (man?) who he couldn't remember when he got his first email from her. After the divorce he had left Washington, after a quick stay at his parents who begged him to reconsider moving, and moved to Los Angeles where he rented a tiny studio apartment where the weekly rent cost more than two months of his and Bella's mortgage of their newlywed home. But he had decorated it in dark wood furniture and his instruments and had stuck up a fairly content life. He tried not to think about what he left in Washington because thinking about that would lead to him questioning his divorce in which he had to remind himself that this was what he had wanted. Freedom. The rich lifestyle would come when he decided to pursue his music. For now he was gratified with his unemployed life in which his only obligations were a weekly call in with his parents and paying the bills.

It had been three and a half weeks since the divorce was concluded and he had lived those 25 days drinking at the hottest clubs in town and having intercourse with women he never intended on seeing after the deed was done. The alarm clock had woken him on that twenty-fifth day at 11am, but he was quick enough that he silenced the sound before it could wake his partner. He had hurriedly brushed his teeth and hair in his insignificant bathroom and drank a cup of coffee to wake him up though half of the day was over. He tried not to think of how Bella would react if she knew that he was not waking at the rise of the sun and gulped the rest of the coffee. The mug clanged noisily in the quiet of the apartment and he turned on his laptop to check his bank account. He knew he couldn't keep living like this but he insisted that it was only temporary and that if push came to shove, he could take his parents up on their offer of supporting him. Independence was overrated anyway. At least financial independence.

As the laptop finished its start-up, Edward clicked on the internet button and waited for his Google page to load up. When that finished he changed the webpage to his email site and logged on quickly. His breath was stuck in his throat when the newest email to come through was from _Bella Cullen_. He hadn't heard from her since the divorce, though she had said that she would keep in touch, and he had begun to think that she had forgotten about her promise. He hurriedly clicked on the email but felt his hope decrease as he realised that this was a chain mail. He remembered a time when the two were newlyweds and their only arguments were on who would be getting the groceries and Bella's chainmail. She had always been one to latch onto the notorious annoyance which infuriated Edward to no end when he would open his email and instead of work related mails, many of her colourful, "humorous" chainmail's. Eventually they had decreased though occasionally, when she thought they were particularly funny, she would send it to him. Not once in their marriage had he laughed at these e-letters. They were immature and wasted precious seconds he could be working or cleaning or doing anything else valuable.

Edward sighed when he realised that Bella's first attempt at contact was a chainmail that was sent to what looked like her entire contact list. Was that all he was to her now? A contact for chainmail's? Edward scrolled down the email slowly, peering at the small, adorable kittens that were positioned in ways that made them look like they were hunting dogs or about to eat a fish in the fish bowl.

And for the first time ever, Edward laughed at Bella's chainmail.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. <strong>

**And thank you to those kind enough to take the time to leave me a message. :)**


	3. AWOL

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>4<em>_th__ July, 2001  
>The Medallion<br>334 S. Main Street, Los Angeles, CA_

It was July the forth and, for the first time, Edward wasn't home for his parents famous Independence Day party. He had been invited several times on the phone by his parents, his cousin Emmett and was even sent a chainmail invitation from Bella but for every one of the requests, he replied with how he was busy with his music. He wasn't, really, but he had no urge to see the people who would probably be judging him for leaving Bella. He read the first non-chainmail email that Bella had sent him since the divorce for the billionth time which was a response to his rejection of her invitation for the Independence Day party.

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you couldn't come to the party. I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle will be disappointed but they know that right now you are focused on your music and career. _

_I'm sure that once you've gotten past the Hollywood glamour you'll be able to come to the party. _

_In the meanwhile, work hard and play hard. _

_I'm happy to hear that LA is great, I can only imagine from movies and TV. I'm ashamed to admit that I'm on a bit of a 90210 marathon. Don't blame me. Thinking of you in those drama filled suburbs has made me a bit of a drama snob. Before you know it I'll be watching repeats of Gossip Girl. I can just imagine you rolling your eyes so I'll stop writing. _

_Missing you,_

_Bella _

_x_

Edward was humbled to think of how he had latched onto this letter but in the strange world that is LA, anything from home that wasn't his nagging mother was nirvana. He wondered what everybody was doing at the party, perhaps they were toasting their nation which his father insisted on every year. Maybe they were listening to Jasper's pitiful attempts to woo Alice, which occurred almost every time they were together. Though maybe they were together now. Perhaps one of his oldest friends had finally cracked the charismatic, uncatchable Alice Brandon. He should give them a ring and see how they were doing. He began to feel the disappointment that usually came before a wild night spent out on the town as he thought of the divorce and the life he left behind in Forks. Was freedom that he wasn't even sure that he wanted anymore worth it? Yes, he tried out. He frowned and looked dejectedly at his guitar and piano. His family thought he was doing something with his life but he was drowning in the large pond that was his new life. He would need to float on something or he would submerge in the murky water that was threatening to swallow him whole. Edward felt disappointment and shame and a sudden determination to show that he was doing something with his life.

With a resolute nod, Edward reached for his Gibson.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget that this was intended as a oneshot and so most of the chapters are short. <strong>

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope that I got in touch with all of you but to Kourtney (who didn't have a profile) I just want to thank you for your review. I appreciate it! **


	4. Biography

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>22<em>_nd__ February, 2002  
>22 Bond Street<br>126 N. La Brea Avenue, Los Angeles, CA  
>Edward: 20 Bella: 20<em>

307 days after Edward and Bella divorced, Edward found himself looking at his ex-wife right in the face. Her face was made up (something that she rarely did unless it was a special occasion) and was photographed as if they had caught her laughing though he was certain it was posed. Minute laugh lines at the corner of her eyes that hadn't been there when he last saw her, creased her eyes and her pink lips were reddened with lipstick and stretched widely. It was her first published novel and though it wasn't a bestseller, it was becoming the talk of town. Critics in the local newspapers of LA wrote of how Isabella Swan was one to watch out on and how her writing incited a different way of thinking. Edward had not read her book yet but after being rejected by the fifth music publishing studio, he craved the comforting words of his old best friend.

He had barely looked at the blurb before going to the back of the book, fervent to see the face he had denied himself when he didn't join his family for Christmas at the last minute because "there was a sudden call back at the studio and he couldn't miss it as it could be his big break". His eyes pursued the woman he had known for so long and looking back at him was not the short haired nine year old who begged to play baseball with him in spite of the fact that she had a sprained ankle from falling over her own feet the day before nor was she the blushing long haired 16 year old that he had nervously asked out on the bus home. Her hair was barely above her breast and layered so that it framed her triangular face with a sophistication that _his_ Bella lacked. She was wearing a floating summer dress that he knew she would've been freezing in because it was winter and Seattle would be sub zero. Was she even in Washington?

He greedily drank in her face and felt a small smile light up his face. He was proud for his ex-wife but also selfishly angered that she had published her first book and he couldn't even sign on to a stinking record studio. He looked at the page beside her picture and saw a small paragraph that described her life. _Isabella Cullen graduated from Washington University with a degree in English literature and a lifelong dream to get the wacky thoughts out of her head and onto paper. Living in her hometown of Forks, Isabella thrives in the town where she can go to the local coffee shop with her laptop and a plan to write another chapter of her latest book and can ask for "the usual" without being evicted from the premises. Look out for Isabella Cullen's second novel, Tattoos and Whiskey, out next fall._

Edward blinked owlishly. That wasn't Bella. Where was the part where her mother travelled the globe when she was a baby, leaving her with her heartbroken father only to come back when she was ten and ask her to move into Arizona with her and her new boyfriend? Where was the sentence that described how she was caught by the police for underage drinking where her father was the police chief? Where were Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben? Where was he? He mussed his hair in confusion before sighing and turning to the back cover to actually read what her novel was about.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, and the next will be tiny. But after that Edward and Bella meet again so a long chapter. Huzzah!<strong>

**Now, I want to see if anyone can guess who Bella is going to be dating. It won't be Jacob, sorry I think its a bit overused, and my apologies to those who requested it but I have already written this and it isn't Robert. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, again. **


	5. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ March, 2002  
>Cullen Residence<br>Klahndike Blvd, Forks, WA  
>Edward: 20 Bella: 20<em>

After escaping the Independence Day party, Thanksgiving Lunch, Christmas Dinner and the Newton's annual New Year's party, he could no longer avoid his mother and so, on the day before his 21st birthday, Edward travelled back to Forks. He would by lying to say that he hadn't been nervous to see everyone after almost a year but the only other alternative was celebrating his 21st with the "friends" he had made in LA at a nightclub that he haunted at least once a month. He would much prefer to celebrate his coming of age with the people that he had grown up with and loved. His father had picked him up at 2:26am and taken the one hour drive back to Forks. Carlisle and he had talked awkwardly at the beginning, the first awkward conversation with his father since the infamous "sex" talk and were then silent. Edward tried to reintroduce conversation by describing the LA skyline but Carlisle was tired from his late night at work and then picking up his only son and so replied with one word answers and hums. Edward couldn't see that his father was tired, however, and so began to feel that Carlisle had taken a side in his divorce with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter yet but, sadly, there will be a couple more like this later on in the story. Don't forget, originally a oneshot so not everything will be conventional chapter size. For better understanding read my enormously long authors note in chapter 1. If it makes you feel any better, I am adding my next chapter tomorrow and not only is it one of my longest (it may be the longest, not sure) but we see everyone in Forks. This chapter is setting up for Edward's 21st birthday party and with it comes Bella and somebody Edward has never met before... Not who you'd think it is. Trust me.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews and for the guesses on the identity of Bella's future boyfriend. I'm afraid that by telling some readers that I'm letting Bella be a stronger personality who's life doesn't revolve around Edward, left some of them feeling negative towards my story.**

**I just want to remind you all, this is a Bella/Edward story. They will end up together. And that is not a spoiler because it is one of the only cliches I keep. They will be together even if it may be a bumpy journey of something called _real life_.**

**I'm sorry about that. I'm upset that some readers are so easily swayed by the prospect of Bella dating. This is a positive Bella story. I've said that from the beginning.**

**Anyways, didn't mean to make this so long. Keep reading and reviewing and it will be worth it. The Birthday Party is next.**


	6. Birthday

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>8<em>_th__ March, 2002  
>Cullen Residence<br>Klahndike Blvd, Forks, WA  
>Edward: 21 Bella: 20<em>

His 21st birthday party was just about to begin and Edward began to hyperventilate. He had spent the morning trying not to focus on the upcoming event but with minutes to go before the first guest arrived (his old friend, Jasper), all Edward wanted was a brown paper bag and a comfortable seat. He excused himself from his parents to go to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat, breathing deeply. He could do this. He had done nothing wrong. Sure, he had left his wife days before she started her next semester at college. And sure, he hadn't communicated to her once after he left her until the divorce other than sending the divorce papers through his lawyer. But that wasn't any reason to think that everybody would hate him. Bella hadn't seemed to mind. No, he thought bitterly. She didn't mind at all. In fact, she got her own book published and was about to release a second one now. He told himself to shut up. Reminding himself of how inferior he looked in comparison to his ex-wife was doing nothing to soothe his nerves. He stood up from the toilet seat and looked at himself in the mirror. He had under a minute to get himself under control until the party would officially begin. He turned the tap on and allowed the water to warm slightly before gathering it in his cupped hands and splashing it onto his face. He felt the heated water drip down his face and pondered over how that did nothing. Why did they always do that in movies? It didn't work!

He heard the classical doorbell ring and knew that his time was up. He quickly dried his face on a hand towel (which he proceeded to shove in a cupboard, his mother would go insane if she found that there) and inhaled loudly. He could do this. He was Edward Cullen and he wouldn't let a group of people who didn't know the full story, judge him. He scowled at his lies in the mirror before turning around and leaving the bathroom. He heard his mother's voice down the hallway accompanied by the deep baritones of his old friend. He strolled down the hall way nonchalantly, though his stiff posture defied his casual manner, and turned to the entrance hall. It had been over a year since he had seen Jasper, he had been too ashamed to see him once he left Bella, and a few months before they had talked on the phone but his old friend had clearly grown up. His dirty blonde hair, which had been shaggy and over his eyes the last time he saw him, was shortened to just above his ears and styled fashionably. Clearly Bella wasn't the only one to have a haircut. Jasper, who had always adorned a sloggan_ed_ t-shirt and baggy jeans, now stood in designer suit pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest. He was still the same but then completely different. Edward wondered if Bella and Jasper had shared tips on makeover but the tinkling voice from behind the door explained it. Of course. Whenever someone looked more fashionable and better, Alice Brandon was behind it.

"Jasper let me through! I can't see a thing because you're so tall!"

Edward was amazed. He had wondered a couple of times if they had gotten together in his absence but he had always dismissed the thoughts. Alice was stylish, chic and unattainable. She was notorious for her inability to last more than four dates and was proud of it. Jasper had always strived to beat down those walls. He had told Edward on more than one occasion (mainly when he was illegally drunk) that one day he was going to marry her, she just had to realise that she was in love with him. Edward was sad to know that he had missed Jasper beating down his ex-wife's best friend's walls and wondered if it was socially correct to ask about it. He decided to let his curiosity take reins and ask about it.

He slowed his pace down slightly but eventually his efforts were in vein because he was in front of Jasper, his mother beside him and the black spikes of Alice's hair peeking behind his old mate's shoulder. Jasper and he looked at one another with strong expressions. "Jasper," he nodded.

"Edward," Jasper replied, his eyes narrowing minutely.

"Move out of the way, Jasper," he heard Alice cry. Edward winced, waiting for Jasper to move and then experience Alice's fury. The last time he had seen the little pixie was when he left Bella and he could imagine that she would have a lot of pent up hatred towards him ready to explode. Jasper stepped into the house allowing Alice vision to the home, and, more importantly, Edward. She propelled herself towards Edward and he closed his eyes, awaiting the anger, but was more surprised when he was enclosed in her strong but small eyes. "Edward! Happy birthday!" she exclaimed, hugging him in a way that he had never thought he would feel again.

"Alice," he returned, his voice muffled in shock. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Brilliant! How about you? LA sounds amazing from what I've heard from Carlisle, May and Jazzy!"

Edward was surprised to hear Alice use his mother's nickname reserved for close friends. It seemed that in his departure, Alice had become close to more than just Jasper. What was even more surprising, however, was that Jasper, who had always denied a nickname, was titled _Jazzy_. If this was an alternate universe, Edward could imagine coughing 'whipped'. "LA is good. Really different. Busy."

"I can imagine," she bubbled, a smile threatening to break her face in half.

Edward turned, once he was released from Alice's grip, to Jasper. His old friend was staring at Alice in amusement, something that Edward didn't understand, but his face lost his mirth when he returned Edward's stare. "How are you, Edward?" he forced out, as if he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm good, Jasper. How are you?"

"Good," he returned.

It was extremely awkward and Edward detested it. He despised the way that the conversation was stilted and bland. He despised the way that it was because he never called back when he said he would that they hadn't talked in months. He despised the way that he hadn't physically seen him since he left Bella. He despised that Bella was so goddamn perfect and that he _had_ to leave her because of it. He made a list of the things he despised but he neglected (though he knew it so well) to add himself to the list. "How's everything at home? How's Pete and Char?"

Peter and Charlotte were Jasper's close friends back when he lived in Texas. Most friendships didn't last when a six year old moved away from them and to an entirely different side of the country but Jasper had held onto Peter and Charlotte like one would to a lifeboat. Edward had only met the two twice but they seemed quite nice and friendly, if not a bit unique in their lifestyle. They moved around a lot, never settling into one home and never making any connections. It appeared to Edward that the only friend they had was Jasper.

"Pete's good though Charlotte's mother is in hospital so they moved back to Texas for a while. I talked to him the other day and he said that they should be here in a few more weeks though."

Perhaps his old friend was giving him a hint, but the heated, intense look that he directed at him as he mentioned how he talked to Peter the other day was concerning. "Wow. Poor Charlotte."

"No, Char's going to be okay. She's tough."

"I remember."

The two were glaring at one another but Alice poked Jasper in the side of his stomach. "Jasper! Behave!"

Edward felt red begin to fill his cheeks and purposely looked away. When he heard Jasper clear his throat, he looked back. It seemed that Alice won because his old friend had a smile on his face and an apologetic look in his eyes. "So, how's everything in Cali? From your tan, I'd say you didn't put May's Christmas gift to good use."

Edward blushed once more and tried not to look at his mom from shame. He hadn't ever intended on using the sun safety kit from his mother but with the way that guilt rose up in him, he figured that when he got back to LA he could put on some sunscreen and wear a t-shirt in the sun for a couple of days. He thought about how to respond to the question and decided on a half-truth. "Well, I never got around to using it because my neighbour's kid needed some sunscreen but my neighbour didn't have any on her so I lent it to her and never saw it again." He had never said more than a sentence to his neighbour (who was not a young, single mother but an old, gruff man who used to be a performer) and his neighbour did not have a kid, but he did never get to use the sunscreen.

The smile on Jasper's face froze and Alice tapped her foot against him in some sort of, reminder? Jasper's grin loosened and he said, "Oh that's a shame. We don't want you to get skin cancer."

"Certainly not!" Esme cut in, a reprimanding expression tightening her face. "You'd be best to ask your neighbour about getting it back or buying some more. Or, if you want, I can go down to the pharmacy and buy some more."

Edward was quick to shake his head. "No, no. That's fine. I'm sure she'll give it back."

Esme nodded with a satisfied smile. "Well, lets not crowd the doorway. Your cousin will be here soon," she said to Edward specifically. "And we better look like we're partying or he'll get the female entertainers here like Carlisle's birthday party last year."

Edward was surprised to see his mother so flustered and looked to Jasper and Alice curiously. Alice leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Emmett came just as we were sitting down and then left. We all thought that he had left for good but he came back with strippers. I've never seen May or Carlisle so angry in my life!"

Edward was disappointed to miss it but smiled at Alice cautiously (he was still waiting for her to castrate him) and chuckled lowly, staring at his mother appreciatively. Emmett hadn't changed at all. As the group walked down the hallway towards the living room, Edward asked Jasper, "So, when'd you manage to snag Alice Brandon for yourself. Last I knew, she was adamantly against you."

Alice chimed in with an excited smile, "Soon-to-be Alice Whitlock."

Edward's mouth dropped. "What? You're getting married?"

Jasper smiled genuinely and looked out of the corner of his eye at Alice. "Yep! I eventually wore her down with my charm and good looks."

Edward was shocked when his mother snorted. "What am I missing?"

Esme laughed and said, "While you were in Seattle, Alice got really, well, drunk on Easter and kissed Jasper, much to the delight of all of us. You should've seen Jasper's face. Like the lottery."

"How come you kissed him?" he directed at Alice.

She smiled as the group lowered into the submissive lounges. "I had been planning on telling him how I felt on…" she stopped abruptly, awkwardly.

"When?" he encouraged, eager to hear the story.

Alice's eyes narrowed as if she was annoyed but the expression was gone before Edward could interpret it. "I was going to tell him on yours and Bella's one year anniversary," she said softly, though there was something under the warmth that made Edward uneasy.

He instantly understood why Alice didn't tell Jasper about how she felt. His and Bella's first year anniversary party with all of their friends had been a surprise for him from Bella. He had been planning for weeks before when would be the perfect day to tell Bella how he really felt about their marriage and had decided a Saturday when she had the day off from school. The only thing he hadn't sketched into his elaborate plans was that that Saturday was the same day that a year previous, Edward had said his vows to the woman he loved. So it was perfectly understandable why Alice hadn't told Jasper how she felt. He assumed that his exit put a damper on the festivities. He swallowed nervously and wondered how he would respond to that. "Erm, well, I'm glad that everything worked out for you…" The tension in the air was palpable and Edward was suddenly desirous for the entrance of anyone to change the subject. Unfortunately, as he was beginning to learn, his life wasn't a sitcom and there was no timely doorbell or knock to divert their attention.

Esme was the first to speak. "Yes, it worked perfectly. After that Easter, Alice and Jasper came back for a Sunday lunch holding hands."

Alice smiled softly but her eyes had that edge, as if she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. "Jazzy proposed on Christmas, right here, on this couch," she pointed to the seat that she and her fiancé were situating. "It was so cheesy but I wouldn't have had it any other way. May, Carlisle, Em, Rosie, Bells, Mike, Angie, Jessica, Pete, Char, Mr and Mrs Newton, Charlie. They were all here."

Edward felt affronted though he didn't see how Alice's comment was truly offending. Even Mr and Mrs Newton were there, who were having problems with their marriage, if his morning chat with his mother was anything to go by. And he wasn't there. He wasn't there to see his old best friend propose to the woman he had fallen for before he even knew what love was. While Edward had inner turmoil, Jasper looked at his fiancée adoringly and said, "We met on New Year's Eve, 1986. I first asked you out on Valentine's Day when you were nine and I was eleven. You slapped me for the first time on Martin Luther King's Day when I was fifteen and told you that I would go steady with Maria Portman if you didn't kiss me. You finally gave into your feelings on Easter. It seemed fitting that I would propose on Christmas."

Edward was amazed by how much Jasper knew about his and Alice's relationship and she seemed to feel the same. "I can't believe you remember all that," she murmured. "Even the day we met, back when I was five and you were only seven."

"How could I forget, Ali? You're not easily forgotten."

Edward wondered briefly what would have happened if he was still married to Bella, and she was here now, listening to Jasper and Alice's romantic tales and announcing their upcoming nuptials. Of course, if he was still married to Bella, he wouldn't be in this situation, hearing their announcement for the first time as Alice and Jasper would've gotten together months previous to when they did and he and Bella would've found out about their engagement ages ago. But Edward dreamt up an imaginary Bella with her old, long hair, and pale pink lips that weren't reddened with lipstick and a clean face without cosmetics and her pale hand wrapped in his, a diamond ring sparkling from her forth finger. She would certainly be clapping and embracing her two close friends looking at Edward excitedly and telling him of how maybe it was time to start a family. Maybe, with Jasper and Alice getting married, it was time to enlarge their own family. He felt as if he couldn't breathe for a moment but inhaled deeply as he opened his mouth slightly to let more oxygen in and cleared his throat. "So if all of your _big_ moments were on a festivity, when is the wedding?"

"November the twenty-first," Alice said promptly.

Edward felt his face furrow as he tried to remember what holiday was on the twenty-first of November. Eventually, his knowledge of history defied him and he gave in. He looked at Jasper and Alice's amused faces and asked, "I'm sorry I forgot but what happens on the twenty-first of November, again?"

Alice laughed and Jasper's low chuckles complimented it so perfectly that he knew that his best friend had been right all those years about Alice. They were meant to be. "On the twenty-first of November?" Alice giggled, a wide smile lighting up her face. "Well, as far as we know, nothing."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Jasper smiled at his old friend. "I do think, if I'm right, Ali, that they are airing _It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie_ on NBC on the twenty first of November."

Alice nodded solemnly, "Yes, I think that that is occurring on the day of our wedding, Jazz. See, Edward?" she asked, pointing to the disgruntled male on the chair across from them. "Our wedding is a holiday."

Edward sighed but felt the beginning of a smile pull up the corner of his lip. "The Muppets are very important, aren't they?"

Alice laughed and Jasper smiled and Edward began to think that maybe things could get normal again. He added that if things were to be normal, Bella would have to jump off a cliff or publicly announce that she didn't want anything to do with the Cullen's. Nothing would ever be normal with him and Bella again. Not when they used to be attached to the hips and now exchanged chainmail and one-sided stalking of the others novels and television or radio interviews. Esme clapped her hands and said, "Well, I'm expecting the girls over soon and Eleazar and Carmen should be over in about half an hour so I think I'll lay out some finger foods." Of course, when his mother was talking about _finger foods_ she meant several plates of spinach savoury tarts and crumb topped banana muffins and a homemade Middle Eastern feta spread that was served with accompanying pita chips. It was extremely excessive and extravagant but to Esme, it was artless and enjoyable.

_The girls_ were Edwards step cousins, Tanya, Irina and Katrina (or Kate) Denali. Originally, Edward had met them on a family holiday to Denali in Alaska with his family and his cousin, Emmett and his widowed father. He had met Tanya at fifteen years old and she had instantly taken a liking to him. She had made a lot of moves on him but he had always turned them down (he hadn't known at the time, but the reason why he never felt that way was because he already had strong feelings for Bella, who was visiting her mother in Jacksonville at the time). Having Tanya by his side a lot meant that he met her mother, Sasha. Sasha was beautiful and widowed, as well, when she lost her son and her husband in a car crash. Sasha had met Emmett's father when Tanya had run away from home and tried to move in with the Cullen's, and furthermore, Edward. It had been love at first sight and they had married a year later. It had been awkward, at first, for Edward and Tanya, as she had spent their entire relationship _in love_ with him and now they were family, but they made good friends in one another and now, each of the girls had close friendships with him and most of Forks, charming everybody with their stunning, fair appearance and gregarious personality.

Edward was looking forward to seeing his three step cousins as he hadn't seen them since he married Bella (they still lived in Alaska and so rarely saw each other) and he secretly wondered how they felt about his divorce with Bella. Did they even know? He turned to his mother and asked, "How come they're in Washington?"

Esme's eyebrows rose. "Didn't you know?" she asked. "Kate's moving in with Garrett, you know, old Nomad's youngest."

He was stunned. Kate was the second oldest, pale blonde hair (though she detested any undermining blonde joke) and crystal blue eyes with the cheerleading body that got her several boyfriends and prom queen. Garrett Nomad was the kind of guy who was popular at school only because he was too frightening to reject. He had long, sandy blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail which helped with the constant _bad boy_ appearance and was tall and rangy. He spent most of the time with his father on the outskirts of town where it was assumed that they were hunting something though what they did in the forests that fencedForks was unknown. Two years Edward's senior (making him three and a half years older than Kate), Edward had always seen Garrett like his father, a recluse where his only possibility of a child was with a drunk woman in Port Angeles, or whatever the rumour mill was coming up with these days.

Never had Edward thought that Garrett would've gotten a girlfriend, especially not one like Katrina Denali. He cleared his throat and asked, "Oh, when did they get together?"

"Well, Garrett was backpacking Alaska's mountains and met Kate halfway through. It wasn't until they thought that it would be goodbye that she found out that he lived on the outskirts of Forks."

He nodded at his mother. "Wow," he murmured. "That's really, well, good. I can't believe that Garrett's with Kate." That wasn't the only thing that he couldn't believe. Who would've thought that Garrett Nomad had left town? And to go exploring around Alaska's wild?

"Don't be mean," Esme reprimanded. "Garrett is a lovely young man once you get to know him."

Edward tried not to think of how Bella had once had a crush on the mysterious, older 17 year old when they were fifteen. "Will he be coming to the party today?"

Alice shook her head. "He couldn't come. He and Kate had been in Australia for a little while. They were touring around the bush and the beaches but Kate wanted to come back for your party so he's finishing it off for a couple more days and then coming back here to help Kate move in."

Edward nodded though he was still amazed by the fact that Garrett would leave Forks in the first place. He could imagine Bella trying not to giggle while telling him off. The doorbell rang before he could respond to Alice, the catchy jingle distracting the group and making him feel like he was on a rollercoaster. As if he lost his stomach. Esme stood up with a smile and said, "The girls are here. I can't wait to see Kate's photos!"

The next couple of hours were a blur of meeting old friends he hadn't talked to since his days with Bella and fancy finger foods. Edward smiled and laughed and joked and listened but underneath all of his mirth and chatter was the deep worry of Bella. It was already one hour into the official start of the party and the last guests to arrive had been an old friend, Ben Cheney and his long-time girlfriend, Angela Weber and that had been fifteen minutes ago. He wanted to go to his mother to end his prolonged anxiety and ask her when (or if) Isabella Cullen was even coming. But for every visitor, though they were friendly and welcoming, they had asked about Bella and how things were between them. Edward was sure that it gave off the wrong impression that they were friendly acquaintances with no bad blood (they had seemed a little bit sceptical) if he pressured his mother into answers about her. So he grinned and bore it while talking to Alice and Irina about wedding plans, whether Irina was ever going to settle down and LA's nightlife. But every time he heard a thud or a phone ring that sounded eerily like the Cullen's doorbell, his throat would tighten and his heartbeat increase.

So when the doorbell actually rang and the door was actually knocked, Edward felt the tell-tale symptoms of Bella's-about-to-arrive_itis_ but quickly reprimanded himself. _You're getting paranoid_, he said to himself. _Man up, Bella's probably not even going to come_. So it was a surprise when he heard his mother's bubbly voice say loudly (as if she wanted the room to hear it), "Oh, Bella, dear! How are you? And Leah, my goodness, you're looking stunning."

Edward felt his back stiffen and his breath stopped and forced himself not to turn around and look at his ex-wife. Why did the whole room stop talking? Though he couldn't blame them. He would've silenced them, regardless, so that he could hear Bella for the first time in just under a year without the static buzz from the radio or old television he enjoyed in his studio apartment.

"Hi, Esme. I'm good, how are you?"

Her voice was clear and warm. It sounded like sunshine and rain and his childhood. He hadn't realised it yet but later on, when he thought about his first fiasco meeting with his ex-wife, he would examine how she had called his mother _Esme_, not May, the nickname that all her loved ones titled her.

Bella's voice was so sweet and pretty that the next, unfamiliar voice was an unwelcome shock to his system. It was higher but more husky, an odd contrast that Edward didn't like. If he had been paying attention to anyone other than Bella, he would've identified that her name was Leah and that his mother had addressed her immediately after Bella. But he hadn't been paying attention and so his thoughts jumped to surprise at the stranger. Why was she at his party? And why was she with Bella?

"Thank you Esme, Bella's making me jog with her every morning."

Edward didn't know what to think of her comment nor what he was most surprised at. That Bella jogged every morning or that she was close with a person that he had never met before. For his entire relationship with Bella, they had been friends with everyone. If Edward met someone, Bella already scheduled an afterschool activity with them and if Bella met a new boy at school, Edward was sure to set him straight. So who was this strange woman with a weird voice that Bella jogged with every morning that he didn't know? His ears jumped to Bella's voice the moment her soft decibels spread. "She's lying, Esme. At first it was me hoping for a running buddy but now Leah is dragging me out of bed every morning."

Edward instantly sorted through the information she had given. He searched through his memories to try and find a Leah in his old school acquaintances list but either Forks was bigger than he had thought and he couldn't remember her or he had never met her before. He also observed that she was close enough to Bella so that she could wake her up each morning. Next door neighbours? Roommates? Lovers?

Something happened that he didn't see because everybody suddenly started talking and Bella's voice was lost in the crowd of noise. Edward looked up to see Irina and Alice staring at him intently, smiles spread across their faces. They looked nothing alike, Irina being blonde, blue-eyed and statuesque while Alice was short with short dark hair and dark hazel eyes, but with the matching smiles that were on the edge of being smirks, they looked like identical twins. Edward raised his eyebrows at them but all he wanted to do was turn around and stare at his ex-wife. Why had he chosen to stand facing the kitchen and not the entrance? "Yes?" he asked defensively.

Alice nodded behind him and said, "You can turn around and look if you want. No judgement. We know you've been itching to since you heard her name."

Edward took her approval as if she had two heads. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Irina rolled her eyes, her silky blonde hair shaking slightly and she pushed him so that he was facing the direction of the front door. For a second, he met Bella's deep brown eyes but it was too brief to be certain and it looked as if she was in the middle of a conversation with his mother and the stranger. Edward watched her the way he used to when she was sleeping after a night of sex, the blanket pushed up just above her breasts as if she was hiding, even in rest. Her hair had been cut since he had last seen her on a TV interview a few weeks ago on the news. It was curling around her neck elegantly, prettily. There was no makeup on her face, a massive impact against the last time he had seen her in person and the times he had seen her through the television or photos in the newspaper. Her freckles were a lot more visible without concealer and it reminded him of the time he counted every single one and kissed her on the lips for each one. Her eyes were wide and open showing that she was well rested. It was also very obvious of the jogging she did every morning. She was leaner in the legs, showing even through the jeans that she wore and her arms were thinner than last time without seeming like she had an eating disorder. She had grown into her body much more than when she was nineteen and seemed more confident, too, even though all she was doing was listening to Esme.

Next to her, when he could drag his eyes away, was the stranger, Leah. She was pretty, with cropped black hair, shorter than Bella's, dark brown eyes, coffee skin and a lithe, muscular body. Most likely one of the natives that lived in the small Quileute Reservations twenty minutes from Forks. It wasn't her looks, however, that drew him to her. He was only drawn to her because of her angry glare towards him. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips turned down bitterly. Edward nudged Alice, who was now standing next to him watching him carefully, and asked, "What's the deal with her?"

Alice sighed softly. Leah was a touchy issue with every one of them though they tried not to mention it in front of Bella. She was the kind of in-your-face girl who seemed too antagonizing to be Bella's friend. The majority of them tried to dial down their irritation towards her for Bella's sake because she hated them not getting along with Leah, but there was a clear animosity. Bella wouldn't be pleased if she knew that Leah was showing her irritation towards Edward so conspicuously. Regardless, Alice smiled and replied, "That's Leah Clearwater."

"Clearwater?" Edward repeated, scratching his chin in confusion. "Clearwater as in Harry Clearwater, Charlie Swan's old friend?"

Alice nodded. "The one and only."

Edward cocked his head to the side. Back when Harry Clearwater had been alive, Bella's father had been great friends with him. Edward had never truly met the Clearwater family as they went to the school on the reservation and he went to the school in town but Bella had met them a few times. From what he could remember, which was very limited as she rarely visited the Clearwater family, she had found them to be overall friendly though she thought that the girl was the kind of person who spent her time with her friends and when she had to be with her family, was on the phone talking to her friends the whole time. She hadn't really liked that because Bella was big on family but never had an intense agenda against her. Was the girl that Bella had initially found irritating the girl who stood glaring at him now?

The last he had heard about the Clearwater's, Charlie's friend Harry had passed away and Charlie and Bella spent a few days on the reservation with the locals. He only remembered that because he and Bella had been in the beginning of the physical side of their relationship and 3 days was a long time to wait for another make out session at the meadow they had found as children. Edward looked back at Alice and asked, "How does she connect with Bella, though."

"Didn't you know?" asked Alice, surprised. Edward was beginning to hate those words. It seemed that every time he heard them, it meant another thing that he had missed. "Leah's Mom is moving into Charlie's place. There are rumours of wedding bells, soon."

Edward felt his mouth drop. Charlie Swan had never truly gotten over his first love, Bella's Mom, and so it had always felt out of the question that Charlie would ever get romantic with another woman again. Edward didn't want to be rude about Charlie (who wasn't at the party, thankfully, because Edward had a feeling that while mostly everyone else seemed willing to overlook his divorce with Bella, the Sheriff wouldn't look so kindly to him leaving his only daughter) so he looked back at Leah. He wondered how to approach his next topic. "Leah doesn't seem like, well, Bella's sorta, friend. If you know what I mean?"

Alice snorted and Edward ripped his eyes away from the glaring stranger to see Alice slightly irritated. "Leah's sort of, got a lot in common with Bella. They're very different, personality wise, but they share something that I can't give to Bella, nor can Jazzy or Rose or May or Angie or Mike or Em or really anyone else." Edward felt confused as to what it was and just as he was about to ask, Alice sighed. "I'm not really meant to talk about Leah with you. It's sort of an unspoken rule that Leah and Bella are offtopic but Leah's nice to her. Even if she's not so nice to anyone else."

Edward nodded even though he was considerably confused with the entire topic. "So, are Bella and Leah living together or something?"

Alice nodded, glad to be off the topic of the taboo subject and onto basic facts. "Yeah. They met after Sue and Charlie were beginning to get close and instantly connected. They live not too far from here, actually."

"What does Leah do?"

"She's into police work and stuff. Though we all think it's something shifty. Apparently, though, she wants to be an artist." She said this with the greatest air of dismissal and Edward nodded, understandingly. Edward, reasonably, grew tired of Leah Clearwater's glare and looked back at the woman he had loved for the majority of his childhood, all of his adolescence and the beginning of his adulthood. She really was breathtaking. Her hands were in the air and laughter that he couldn't hear filled her face as she told a funny story. Leah had moved her glare from Edward and was looking irritated at Bella though a smile destroyed her expression and Esme beamed happily. His mother caught his eyes and looked towards Bella pointedly. Edward shrugged his shoulders as if to say '_What about her_?"

Esme smiled at him innocently before replying to what looked like a question from Bella. What he would give to be a fly on the wall of their conversation. He looked back at Alice. "Leah seems to like Bella, though. And Bella likes her. I'm glad that she's found a new friend."

Alice nodded. "Leah may be a lot of things but she's a good friend for Bella. She's just got a, well, different way of helping Bella."

"Helping?"

Alice smiled mysteriously before skipping towards Jasper who was in the middle of a conversation with their old friend Tyler. Edward turned around to search for Irina but she, too, had left him. Edward jumped when he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He could recognise the contours of this hand so well so he lifted his head up, slapped on a smile and turned around. "Bella. It's good to see you again."

Bella was beaming. He noticed that her eyes were sparkling with emotion that he had never seen before and her grin was crooked. A smile that he had never seen before but instantly decided he liked. She looked much better up close. Or maybe he only liked her up close because she was in such close proximity. "Edward," her voice said happily. So prettily and warm but deeper, as well, which he hadn't noticed from so far away. She was growing up. And he hadn't seen her change from her gangly adolescence to her beautiful adulthood and didn't know whether he was disappointed. "It's great to see you again! Happy 21st! I didn't know what to get you so…" she trailed off awkwardly, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks due to her insecurity of his present. If this was a different time, Edward would've caressed the rose the way that he used to when he was six, when he was sixteen and when they got married. Instead, he took the long, rectangular present wrapped in silver paper and looked at Bella.

"I'm sure I'll love it. You shouldn't have, though."

Bella grinned. "Oh hush. If course I should've. It's been so long since we've caught up. What's been happening with you?"

Edward thought to what was happening with him. He felt the strangest urge to tell the truth. _Sex, illegal nights out, the gradual waning of his LA dream and a lot of late nights watching her. _Instead, he cleared his throat, smiled and said, "A lot! LA's amazing. The nightlife is superior to anything we could've imagined when we were sixteen and planned on clubbing in Seattle. Spectacular! And it's so busy compared to the slow country life of Forks. It's a thrill even trying to cross the road over there!" It wasn't a thrill, really. It was fun the first couple of times, watching the busy traffic suddenly stop to allow him access to cross, but then it got annoying. It was suddenly too much bother to wait ten minutes just to get to the newsagency across the street.

"That's great, Edward! I'm really so happy for you!" Her smile was contagious and her eyes showing her happiness just as much as her facial expressions and Edward had no doubt that she was completely happy for him. He just didn't know why. "How's the music going for you? Esme didn't really know much the couple of times I asked." She had asked about him?

"The music's… Interesting. There's a lot of new experiences that I still want to try and so many agencies that I want to be sure I sign with the right one." By the _right one_ he meant any one that would sign with him.

Bella smiled and replied, "That's so good. I'm actually visiting LA in a couple of months for a book signing."

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yeah! I'm so excited to see what you've told me about. Maybe I'll see you."

"I'll make sure of it," Edward promised.

The beam on Bella's face was worth his half-truth. "Brilliant! Anyway, I know that I did say I'd keep in touch with you after you moved to LA," _after we divorced_, he substituted. "But I was so busy. I had to finish my English degree faster instead of spreading it out as I first planned so I was pretty packed with my exams and essays. Plus, with my first book and then moving! It was so hard to keep up with everything! So I'm really sorry about that! But, now that I've moved in with Lee and my only obligations is writing more books and the book signings, I should be more loyal to my promise."

Edward nodded though he had already heard about her fastened degree from a radio interview and how she moved from Alice. "Yeah, well you still kept in touch."

He didn't want to mention how he hadn't extended the same courtesy.

"Yeah. But not very much. Only to ask you about the Independence Day party and then a reply later on."

Edward didn't know if it was sad that she didn't know that she sent him chainmail's since they had often been a sole sense of comfort. "Ah well. I can give you my address, if you want."

"I don't have any paper on me, sorry. Could you email it to me, later?"

Edward nodded. "Sure thing. How's Mr Swan?"

Bella giggled at Edward's formal title that he had used since her father decided he didn't like her oldest friend when he caught them making out on the couch when he got home early one evening. "Dad's good. Did you know that he moved in with Sue Clearwater?"

Edward didn't know how to play this. On one hand, he already did know about Sue Clearwater but on the other, he didn't want to tip her off about him asking about her. "Yeah. Alice was telling me before."

Bella sighed, though from what, Edward didn't know and murmured, "Alice."

"Sorry what?"

"Never mind." Her expression brightened and she was smiling warmly up at him. "Happy birthday, Edward. I've got to go and talk to everyone else so I'll see you round."

Edward nodded and gestured to the hidden box he was holding. "Thanks for the present, again."

Bella smiled and said, "No problem. Be seeing you later."

"Yeah…" Edward said but she was already off.

Edward, sensing a moment of privacy, unwrapped his gift. Inside the nicely wrapped paper was a box of expensive scotch. Edward looked at the title and smiled softly. This wasn't just any scotch but the same kind that he and Bella had snuck out of her dad's liquor cabinet when they were fourteen. It was extremely costly and he and Bella had been grounded respectively for the rest of the h0lidays (two months) apart from family get-togethers. Edward wanted silence so that he could reminiscence on his life with Bella or maybe even a different universe where he never left Bella but he settled for looking at the brunette who was talking heatedly with Alice. He caught her eye and he smiled at her, raising the box with irony. She quickly smiled back before looking back at Alice. He felt disappointed that they couldn't talk but was quickly distracted when he heard his mother call out, "Cake time!"

Edward was dragged with the rest of the guests to a luxurious vanilla cake that was too fancy for just a birthday party. On it was twenty one birthday candles with the invitation to make a wish. _Happy 21__st__ Birthday, Edward!_, it said on the cake in golden lettering. He walked to the cake with a chorus of "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you" following him.

Edward smiled and searched for Bella as the crowd finished with "Hip, hip, hooray!" He couldn't see her anywhere, though, and he looked at Alice questioningly as she was the last one he had seen Bella with. Alice shook her head, slightly and Edward felt disappointment drop his shoulders as he leaned down to blow out the 21 birthday candles. He held his breath as he asked '_Why did she leave_?' and watched each flame flicker before morphing into black smoke. "Did you make a wish?" Esme asked with an excited smile after the last candle was blown out.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter makes up for the montrosities of the previous. <strong>

**Who would've thought that Bella was friends with Leah?**

**Any guesses as to what they have in common?**

**Look out for the next chapter. Shorter than this but longer than last chapter. Edward sends an email...**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reading!**


	7. Address

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>15<em>_th__ March, 2002  
>The Medallion<br>334 S. Main Street, Los Angeles, CA  
>Edward: 21 Bella: 20<em>

After Bella had left his twenty-first birthday party, Edward wasn't sure where they stood. On one hand, she had been friendly and charming and had promised that she would be keeping in regular contact. On the other hand, she had left his party abruptly without saying goodbye or waiting for the socially appropriate time for one to leave a party. It's one situation for somebody to stop by a party for just a second to check it out. It's an entirely different situation for one to visit the party with full intentions of being there (shown from his present) and then leaving just as quickly. After the party, he hadn't seen hide or hair of the pretty brunette and, though he had prolonged the moment in hopes of a surprise visit, eventually he had to leave his hometown and head back to his new lifestyle. It was one week of deliberating and backing-out before Edward decided to communicate with her first. So, sitting in front of his bulky laptop with awful dialup, was Edward with his hair rumpled in frustration and eyes bloodshot with one too many glasses of the scotch that Bella had bought him.

How could he start? Could he say that she hadn't gotten back to him and so he was going to talk to her first because he had been going insane waiting for something? He threw his hand into his hair and tugged at it until he felt the soothing pulling sensations. He was being an idiot. He had been best friends with her since he was six years old and throughout his friendship with her, there were two awkward moments. The day that Bella got her period and leaked all over the spare bed and the day he asked her out. They'd had endless conversations so why was it so difficult to start up an email? He cleared his throat unnecessarily and started up the seventh draft.

_Dear Bella,_

He instantly stopped writing. _Dear_ seemed too intimate for a conversation between divorcees. He saved that draft in case he wanted to go back to it and started up a new email. He took his time choosing his send contact and a subject matter: _Just wanted to say hey_.

_Bella_,

He looked at the word _Bella_ for a long time, thinking over what her response might be to the word _Bella_. Would she find it too abrupt, too informal? Or would she find it suitable considering their relationship? He saved this draft and once again started a new email. He repeated the steps of choosing his send contact and chose his subject matter differently:_ Catching Up_.

_To Bella,_

He glared intently at the two words as if they could morph into perfection. He deleted this draft, not bothering to save it, and started a fresh email. He wasted no time choosing a send contact or a subject matter and instead looked at the blank page competitively. He could do this. He wasn't Bella with an English degree but he had gotten an overall B in English from high school and could play a mean game of scrabble.

_Greetings from LA,_

He scowled at the email. _Greetings from LA_ seemed too conceited. As if he was showing off his home in LA. He saved the draft and chose a new email. He took the time to choose his send contact and his subject was: _My Address_.

_Good morning Bella,_

He nodded affirmatively at the greeting. And one could consider it morning. It was two o'clock in the morning, so therefore, the greeting was correct.

_I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you after the party_.

He liked that sentence. It seemed earnest and honest while also saying, _you left my party, what's up with that?_

_I'm back in LA and I was just remembering our conversation back in Forks as I drank my scotch that you bought me._

He decided it seemed too scripted so he added a joke.

_There's no judgement for drinking scotch in the early morning in LA._

Then he backspaced the last comment because it could seem as if he was insulting Fork's judgemental locals and he didn't want to do that to Bella, whose father was one of those locals.

_You said that you wanted to keep in touch with me and I offered my address. So, here it is:_

He was quick to backspace those sentences. _Think_, he told himself, tugging at his hair in irritation.

_It really is nice scotch. Exactly as I remember it._

He smiled and nodded. He liked that. It showed that he remembered their relationship while adding lightness to the email that it had been lacking previously.

_You told me to email my address and I never got around to it. I live at Unit 13, The Medallion,  
>334 S. Main Street, Los Angeles, CA<em>.

He wasn't sure what to add to that so he finished off with a simple _Hoping to see a reply, Edward_.

Edward looked at the short but well thought out email. It was pleasant and allowed him the opportunity to communicate with Bella without seeming pushy or mooning over their lost romance. Was he mooning? Edward clicked slowly at the button that would send the message from his laptop to Bella's old computer – Did she still have Nicola? – and gulped. When he released the button, he wondered if he should've done anything differently. Eventually he decided to get some rest and head to bed, reassuring himself that he would be getting a reply any day now.

Edward never got a reply from that email, nor did he see evidence of her ever receiving his address but two weeks later, he talked to her on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews! Way more than last chapter! Which is understandable as it was one paragraph while chapter 6 was, well, way longer!<strong>

**If you have the time, review now. It makes me smile and I promise to reply with hints about the future chapters!**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>28<em>_th__ July, 2002  
>look up bookstore<br>Edward: 21 Bella: 20_

It had been one of the socially anticipated dates of the bookworm's year. Isabella Cullen, the author of highly reclaimed _Newspaper and Pancakes _and the soon-to-be released _Tattoos and Whiskey_ was visiting LA for the public releasing of her next novel, book signings throughout all of the bookstores and a day of interviews for all the major newspapers from throughout the US. She had been asked, several times, why she chose to limit her book tour to LA and LA only but her reply had always been a soft laugh and "One of my friends says it's great." Edward, himself, was among the clamouring and avid readers who wished to meet the young and rising author and ask her why she's deviated from a romantic comedy novel to a character development novel. He, of course, had already asked her this a few weeks ago on one of their fortnightly phone calls where they caught up and chatted about recent events. Bella, as far as he knew, wrote the first novel about his parents (an honour that she hadn't told Carlisle and Esme about as she didn't want to gain unwanted attention) and her second novel was different because life deals with different things. He'd asked for hints of her second novel but the only hints that he'd gotten was that it was loosely based on a true story and the things people do to get their minds off things.

However, he wasn't unintelligent enough to only ask his ex-wife and so had spent quite a long time studying her interviews to find out that it was about a young man dealing with a break up with a girlfriend he had been planning to propose with. Throughout the novel he does, as proposed by the novel, drink a lot of whiskey and get a tattoo. It sounded different from the sweet novel about the old couple whose relationship was defined by their Sunday mornings reading the newspaper and eating pancakes but Bella said that she had a lot of thoughts about things and she wanted to express them. The public seemed to love her thoughts, however, and raved on about her comedic genius and innovative way of expressing love through short snippets. They said that her second novel was sure to be better than the first and that perhaps a bestseller was on the horizon. Edward said that it didn't matter how the public perceived it because she would always have a fan in him. Especially now that she wasn't a successful enigma but beginning to seem like the Bella he once knew. He was even beginning to consider moving back to Forks to strengthen their friendship as there were no studio offers coming in and he could renew his job as a beginner accountant or make good on the psychology degree he had done but never intended on perusing. He was a bright young man and could make a profit anywhere he went, so why didn't he go back to the place that situated the people he loved.

Edward and Bella had been planning on meeting here after the signings as it wouldn't be as busy and then he could show her the nightlife that he had been exaggerating. Edward, however, on an improvised plan, decided to surprise Bella by buying the new novel and asking for it to be signed. She would be thrilled, he thought. Of course, he hadn't expected it to be so busy and his plans were beginning to fall apart at the seams. There was a really good coffee shop across the road that he could probably go to and wait for Bella there until either the bookstore wasn't as busy or the signings were done. He looked at the billboard image of Bella smiling and then at the coffee store.

Surprises were overrated, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>No dialogue for this chapter, sadly. But the next will be better.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I ever liked this chapter. Edward is unnecessarily selfish and he sort of annoyed me. And I was the one who wrote it so I can only imagine what you guys are thinking! I don't want to give much away as it is incentive for reviews but it only gets better from here on in. This is, hopefully, his last selfish act. Fingers crossed (though I already know what's going to happen). If you review, I'll share.**

**To AliceeWithAClue who wrote a lovely review but didn't have personal reviews allowed: Thank you for the review. I'm so glad that you like my story. I'm happy that you find this a refreshing change to the depressed Bella approach that so many writers try. Bella is a whole lot of mystery but we'll eventually crack her. Though, even then, it won't be until the end of the story that we really see her true thoughts. She migrated to Leah because the book events occured the same as my story has. Leah's story will also be explained later on as we've never really met her yet. Bella hasn't really been alienating her friends. It just seems that way as you can't really see her true story. Maybe I will write some oneshots later of her perspective of some chapters. Hmmmm... But, as Alice said, Leah offers Bella something that nobody else can. Their friendship isn't really based on respect or adoration but more the same history of broken hearts. All shall be explained. Thank you again for the review!**


	9. Moving

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>13<em>_th__ September, 2002  
>The Medallion<br>334 S. Main Street, Los Angeles, CA  
>Edward: 21 Bella: 21<em>

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to yooooooooou!" Edward crooned, his voice out of tune on purpose.

"Aw, Edward! It's 1am! I get that in LA it's all fun and partying all night but here in Forks we have something called jobs to get to in the morning."

Edward snorted. "You can't talk! You loved all the fun and partying in LA! Plus, you don't have a job anyway. Now that you're a bestselling author all you have to do is write a couple of sentences in the morning and get a couple of thousand, just for that!" Edward was slightly bitter. He still hadn't signed onto a music agency and, while Bella had sold millions of copies all over the world for her first bestseller _Tattoos and Whiskey_, Edward could barely manage to pay his alimony cheque and his rent at the same time. But, he had a plan. Which was the second part of Bella's present.

Bella sighed but he could tell she was smiling. "I don't just write a couple of sentences! But just because I don't have to wake up early tomorrow doesn't mean that other people have to."

Edward rolled his eyes but said happily, "So how do you feel now that you're legally allowed to drink? Not that it ever stopped you," he whispered the last sentence but he had a feeling that she heard it.

"Old. Ugh, I hate birthdays! At least I managed to ward Ali off of giving me a party."

Edward didn't tell her but Jasper had told him a few days ago via email that they were holding a surprise party. "Aw, I put up with a party. You should have a party just to be empathetic."

"Oh no, there is no way I'm having a party this year!"

"Anyways, your present should be coming today."

"Aw man, Edward! I told you last week not to buy me anything! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Edward chuckled softly. "You got me a present. It's only fair that I got you one."

Bella made a squeaking noise before sighing in resignation. "So, what did you get me?"

"Aw no, you are not finding that out. You can wait until the postman comes with your present."

He could imagine his ex-wife pouting on the other end. "Come on, Edward. Please! Please, please, please!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Fine then, I don't care anyway."

Edward tried not to laugh at her see-through attempt at trying to find out what he was getting her. He wouldn't tell her but he had bought her, in the same way that he bought her their first scotch, the champagne bottle that they had drank at his cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie's wedding when they snuck a bottle away from the table and drank it in the handicapped bathroom. It was the evening that Edward had first realised that he liked Bella and he thought it a fitting drink to give to her for her birthday, even if she didn't know the real reason he gave it to her. "You'll like it, though."

"We'll see," she grumbled.

"I have another present for you," Edward said, his voice ominous.

"Aw, Edward. No!"

"No, this one isn't just for you. It's for everyone."

"Ooh sounds good."

"It is."

"Can I at least know this one now?"

"Hmmm, well, if you really want to know…"

"Bella," a deeper voice called. Edward instantly tensed. "What are you doing up? It's quarter past one in the morning, baby. Come back to bed."

Bella's voice was silent and whispered, as if she didn't want Edward to hear. But she had never been really good with privacy. "I'm on the phone. Go back to sleep and I'll be there in under ten minutes."

"Hello?" Edward asked, innocently as if he couldn't hear what was going on.

Bella's voice was louder when she said, "Oh, Edward. Sorry. Give me just a sec."

"Okay."

"It's just Edward," she whispered to the unknown male on the other end.

"Who?" the male asked, his voice louder than Bella's making it easier to hear him.

"My ex-husband."

"Oh, him again." His voice was tight, perhaps jealous.

"Yes, now go to bed and let me finish my conversation!"

"Okay, okay. Come to bed soon."

"Right. Now go!" Edward couldn't hear anything but he could imagine the unknown man walking away. "Edward?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah, right here," he replied. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. So what's my present?"

"Oh, er," he said, stumbling for words. What could he say? How could he give her his "present" if she had a new boyfriend? "I'm not telling. I'll call you back later on in the day and tell you." So that he could figure out what he could say.

"Is anything wrong, Edward?"

"No, nothing," his voice was high pitched and he cleared his throat again. "I mean nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Listen, happy birthday. I'm sorry, I gotta go now, getting tired. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, well erm Edward, I actually should tell you something about," Edward quickly cut in.

"Listen, I've got to go. I think that someone's at the door."

"But, Edward!"

"Happy birthday! Bye!"

He hung up and quickly turned off his phone. He sat down softly and looked at the suitcase of his only belongings. His room was left bare of any personal belongings and only had the furniture it came with. His guitar was in its case for probably the first time since he moved there and the only clothes left out was what he was planning to change in for the plane trip. He had already told his landowner that he was planning on moving and gave his final rent payment. He was grateful that he hadn't paid for his ticket to Seattle, though. But maybe this was a sign. It was time to move from LA.

It just wasn't going to be to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm so pleased with all the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter. Still not as many as the people who just prefer to <em>story alert <em>it for make it or me their favourites but brilliant regardless. To all my loyal reviewers who have reviewed me for more than one chapter, I will be looking you up on my review wall and give you something extra just for being brilliant (as you can see, brilliant is my new word).**

**I like this chapter, unlike the last one, because (finally) Edward is trying to make amends. He is still sorta selfish and all but he's beginning to realise that just because it happens on movies (or stories, which is his secret vice) doesn't mean that it will work out like that for him. **

**To Sam who didn't have a profile, thank you for a brilliant review! I'm honoured that you consider this one of your favourite AH stories in spite of the fact that Edwards been an ass so far. Sorry, that last sentence was extremly obnoxious. _I'm honoured_...?**

**This chapter is longer than the last so I'm setting a challenge and I hopefully won't be disappointed if it isn't fulfilled because (I'm putting my faith in you) you will fulfil it. I'd like 55 reviews after this chapter. That's only 8 more reviews. It'll still be the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter in this story so far but can you do it?**

**So for those readers who care enough to alert me so that they can keep up with my latest chapters, just review. It doesn't even have to be a sentence. It can be _good_ or _pathetic_ (for reasons of my own, I'd prefer the former ;P).**

**Let's get 55!**

**55 REVIEWS!**


	10. Muppets

**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>21<em>_st__ November, 2002  
>Hotel 1000<br>1000 First Ave. Seattle, WA 98104  
>Edward: 21 Bella: 21<em>

The newest Muppet Christmas movie was soon to air on NBC but that wasn't what got the people who knew Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon so excited (they were planning to tape it, though). For months on end, the locals of Forks had become victims of Alice's bridezilla war path but the end results was a charming garden ceremony and then being promptly – but extremely subtly, to Alice's credit – transferred inside the hotel's ballroom for an elegant reception with the melodious sounds of the four piece band JUBILEE. All the while, the entire event had been filmed by one of Seattle's favourite wedding videographer productions, Endlesslove Productions. After the happy couple had enjoyed their month and a half honeymoon they would sit together on their newly bought marital couch and watch the video on Jasper's TV that was now theirs. They would tear up and smile at the touching ceremony, laugh when Bella tripped over her feet as she gave Alice the ring and exchange a knowing grin when Rosalie refused an offered wine, instead choosing sparkling apple cider. The day was beautiful and all Edward wanted to do was steal one of the bottles of champagne and drink away his sorrows.

He had been deliberately avoiding the videographer's incessant camera to prevent his sour face from being revealed for eternity on camera and spoiling Jasper and Alice's special day (which unlike his own, he hoped would be the only). It had been 1 year and 7 months exactly since the day that he had signed the papers completing his and Bella's divorce and 1 year, 10 months and 4 days since the day he had left her. Any member of any jury would say that it was easily long enough for the person who was divorced to have found a new partner. He himself, being the person who divorced her, had found new companionship the first week after leaving her. This was only helping to tear apart his argument but as he watched Bella and her new boyfriend dance playfully – she used to hate dancing – on the dance floor, he wanted to scream at her that it was too soon. He wasn't really sure why it was too soon, he couldn't defend his opinions. All he knew was that Bella was seeing someone other than him and that it was too soon for her to break his heart like that. Break his heart? No, he meant hurt him slightly. Did he?

Edward had spent the last two and a half months travelling around the east side of America, living in a car he bought cheap in LA and playing guitar for tips on the side of the road. When he had gotten the invitation to Alice and Jasper's wedding, it hadn't been too much of a stretch to change his non-existent plans to organise the trip to Seattle where the happy couple had decided to move to, to be closer to their respective jobs. He had been happy and charming throughout the ceremony, mainly because he hadn't really seen Bella other than at the side of the beautiful bride as maid-of-honour. Since he had last seen her in LA, she had dyed her dark brown hair to an edgy dark auburn and her hair was cut short and layered, drastically changing her face by increasing the sharpness of her cheekbones and chin. She was stunning but no longer his soft, clumsy Bella. This was proven by not only her new haircut and colour but by the three inch silver heels she wore. For any other young woman, three inch heels would be considered small and extremely precautious but for Bella, they might as well have been twelve inch for how she used to complain about them. Just the fact that she was wearing them showed him that she had become more comfortable in her body. And what a body she had. He had found out when he used to live in LA and Bella visited for her book release that she would run three mornings each week and an evening class in Pilates for the four days she doesn't run. He hadn't been the only one notice that, however, which was what got him in this cross mood in the first place.

His name was Jared Cameron and they had met (according to his mother, even though he never asked her) because he worked with her roommate Leah as a member of a security guard company that was slowly becoming prominent around Washington. She had been hesitant with him for the majority of the time but, when she came back from LA, he had convinced her after months of trying to go out with him with a romantic welcome and her novel that he had already read and asked (as an enthusiastic fan, apparently) to have it signed. Edward tried not to think of how he had attempted to do the exact same thing and whether or not he doing it might have prevented Bella from saying yes. They had dated for a few weeks before he had officially asked her to become exclusive and, from there, sleeping with her.

He hadn't met him and after the first time he ever heard the man's voice, Bella had never brought him up again. She probably knew though, because he never asked her '_what's new_?' anymore. He found himself extremely hypocritical and often told himself several choice words about himself but, deep down, he felt his heart being broken every second that she was with _Jared_. She had always been his. Before the divorce, he had been her first and only everything. And now that he had left her – was it a mistake, yet? – she had experienced everything that he gave her with a different set of lips and arms and body. Did she think that he wasn't good, anymore? As these thoughts ran around in his head, Edward sighed physically and drew himself away from staring at the sexy, unfamiliar but so familiar auburn haired woman who was dancing slowly with _Jared_ even though the music was upbeat.

Edward looked, instead, at his cousin who was talking to Leah heatedly. He thought it interesting as they were both gesturing to Bella and Jared. Emmett was scowling but his voice was too low for anyone to really hear him and Leah was smirking at him, saying nothing. Emmett defied his boyish good looks with the scowl and by the way he slumped over as he talked to Leah, make him look like a monkey in a suit. Leah, on the other hand, had a sleek backless black dress that dropped awfully low in the front and a slit near that bottom that showed off one tan leg and high heels. She was pretty, as much as he hated to admit it, and she had been growing out her short hair so it now hung nicely at her neck. Edward slowly started to walk over there, casually and when he was in close enough proximity, he ducked away to hide behind a full table that would make him a little more discreet. He took out his phone and pretended to be texting while he tuned his ears into Emmett and Leah's conversation.

"Just stop it, Clearwater! I know that you like to think that the world revolves around you but today is Alice and Jasper's day. Not yours. Chuck your hissy fits on your own time."

Edward wasn't looking but he imagined Leah's continued smirk and Emmett's frustration.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Plus, how'd you think Bella would feel about you yelling at me like this?" Leah's husky voice replied smugly.

"I don't give a rat's ass how Bella would feel about yelling at precious, breakable Leah. If she knew what you were really up to, she'd be doing a hell of a lot more than yelling at you."

"So what? I gave her a bit more confidence, a new haircut and freedom. As far as I can see, I'm only helping her."

Emmett scoffed. "Confidence? Liquid confidence more like it. Look at her! I don't think she's been fully sober since she came back from LA. And only God knows what else you've been slipping her. This isn't Bella!"

Leah snorted and said, "You're right. I'm so sorry for taking away the half depressed, broke as shit _goody-too-shoes_ and changing her into the fun, international bestseller, _happy_, sexy woman that she is today! You know how you guys helped her? You kept her on eggshells. You would never tell her the truth about anything in case you hurt her feelings! And you know what that did to her? Do you remember how it was when we first became friends?"

Emmett groaned. "Let's not get into this right now."

"Aw no. You started this tango, so let's dance! Do you remember what she was like when I first met her?" she yelled grabbing the attention of a few passer-by's.

"Leah," Emmett hissed, shocking her as he never referred to her by her first name. "I've already said this but I'm going to say it again. Now is not the time! Let's finish this another day."

Leah scoffed. "What day? You guys avoid me like the plague whenever I'm around unless Bella tells you to include me. When will you admit that slightly drunk, happy Bella is better than sober, depressed Bella?"

Emmett sighed softly and walked away. Edward glanced up and saw Leah, for just a moment, with tears in her eyes. He didn't realise the significance of Leah Clearwater tearing up as he didn't know her, so it was perhaps best that he was the only one who saw her that night at less than her usual bitter perfection. Leah sighed softly, inhaled and looked up, catching the eyes of Edward. Her tears instantly morphed into hatred as she looked at the man she had never been introduced to before and said, "What do you want?"

Edward instantly spluttered. "Er, nothing." He held his phone up in the air, validating an excuse and then slipped it in his pants pocket.

Leah glared at his messy, strangely coloured hair and said, "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me, Cullen. I saw you sneaking over here with your phone flashing like a traffic light. You would've been better off yelling _'I'm listening in on your conversation!_'."

Edward scowled and said, "Look, I've never met you before and I know that you've never met me. What's your problem?"

Leah laughed sarcastically. "You have a face that bears no introduction for anyone who knows Bella."

Edward felt his face harden and said, "That doesn't explain what your problem is."

Leah snorted and slipped her hand into her little, silver purse that was so feminine and delicate that it rebelled against her masculine, hostile personality. From the bag she withdrew a thin, small and white cylinder and lighter. "You can't smoke here! It's the reception for a wedding. There are signs everywhere in this hotel saying it's a no smoking zone!"

"Do you always follow the rules?" she asked sarcastically.

Edward suddenly wanted to be considered _cool_ to this vicious young woman like a geek would in high school to the popular kids. "No!" He felt himself failing.

Leah smiled small and said, "My problem is you, Cullen."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean? I've never done anything to you."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about but you just don't want to admit it."

Edward tensed. He was fairly confident that he had no idea what her problem was. He stored it in the back of his mind to examine later on. "Look, Leah, I just-"

He was cut off by Leah. Whatever progress he had made with her was lost by the sudden glare she wore on her face. "Don't call me Leah! Only the people I like call me Leah."

"So just yourself, then."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him and inhaled from the stick of lung cancer. "Cullen, go back to your precious life in LA where the grass is greener and you've got music offers coming by the bucket load and woman serving your every need."

Edward wasn't sure where she had heard all of that from or why she would even think that but at that moment his _fake _life in LA was all he had going for him against Leah (what was he supposed to call her, again?). So he smirked and said, "Gladly."

And he walked away and when the videographer came over to him, he didn't duck out. Instead he smiled and said, "Best of luck for your marriage, Mr and Mrs Whitlock!" And then he looked at Bella who was now no longer graceful and perfect but stumbling and kissing Jared clumsily and left the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so unbelievably sorry for this late chapter. I've had it ready since I began this story so it wasn't from laziness or anything. My internet explorer stuffed me up and didn't upload the chapter and so, to my friends encouragement, I hesitantly installed Chrome. And it's a gem! Worked brilliantly so that I could post my latest chapter. I am so sorry.<strong>

**Especially after you all blew me away with the 59 reviews! I fearfully asked for 55, afraid that I would be disappointed if I didn't get them but you guys got typing and sent me lovely reviews that put me above the moon. I was so excited! I squealed. Yeah. That happened. Thank you so much!**

**No B and E communication for this chapter and you guys will be furious by what's coming up. All progress between B and E will be sort of put down the drain. Which leads me to my next question. Do you guys think that I should write chapters for the year that Edward is travelling for (obviously confusing for you but I want to get started, if you do want me to write them, so that I can update quickly)? I never intended to but there's an entire years gap between two chapters.**

**Anyway, don't be mad with Bella's boyfriend. Jared does end up with Kim, but like all human relationships, they don't get together straight away. Don't fear, this is still and always will be, Edward and Bella.**

**Thank you and forgive me :)**


	11. Seconds

_**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em>31<em>_st__ December, 2002_

_Times Square Ball  
>Manhattan, New York<br>Edward: 21 Bella: 21_

The streets were loud and busy with the hype of the New Year. The countdown had been unanimous and Edward had never heard something as amazing as the sound of nearly one million people gathering together to count down into 2003. He'd arrived at Times Square Ball with some of his co-workers from a local coffee store that had taken him out to experience a New York New Year's but he'd instantly lost them in the crowd. He hadn't been too alone, though, because, with two drinks in his hands, many females would walk up to him and ask if they could join him. He had barely been alone for more than ten minutes the entire evening and had already made out with four slurring females whose breath smelled of cigarettes and wine. As everybody had counted down to 2003, Edward had grabbed the woman he had met several seconds previous and asked if she would like a New Year's kiss. She grabbed him by his shirt and pressed him to her. And for those last three seconds, he imagined that it was Bella. And for those last three seconds, he couldn't crave the hope of a new year more.

"3. 2. 1!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry. For the long wait and the awfully small chapter. I can't begin to excuse myself other than that my life has begun to speed up again and that I don't have much time for anything other than a quick look at fanfiction before I'm off. And I already have the story finished, you know that, so it isn't like I got lazy and forgot to write this.<strong>

**But, today I am sort of free so not only am I posting this (smally small small) chapter but I'm posting a (slightly larger) one, as well.**

**There's no E/B interaction now but we are beginning to see that Edward is realising that he's not yet over Bella. The next chapter will put that in even more perspective for him so stay tuned. **

**Next chapter in a couple of hours. :) **

**Please review, I seriously appreciate any encouragement or criticism that you guys write. :)**

**See you soon!**


	12. Disappointed

_**Disclaimer: _I Left Her_ is based upon Stephenie Meyer's novels: the Twilight Saga. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em>14<em>_th__ February, 2003  
>The Midland Apartments<br>180 Walnut St., Montclair, NJ 07042  
>Edward: 21 Bella: 21<em>

Edward had moved, once again, into a moderately expensive apartment in Montclair, New Jersey only recently. He was trying to move on from his life in Forks, Washington and the disaster of his life in LA. New York only brought back memories of long hours in a small coffee shop and hangovers. So far, Montclair had been good for him. He had settled down working at a local library which had good pay and grounded him in a way that working at the coffee store or attempting to sign onto music publishing studio never did. He had even made a few proper friends here. The most surprising was that a couple of them were attractive females and apart from his initial reactions, he hadn't wanted to start a relationship with them. There was Victoria. She was attractive in the way that she seemed dangerous and untamed but spoke and had the manners of any other second grade primary school teacher. Then there was her husband, James. He was a good friend of Edward's and was the reason he had met Victoria in the first place. James also worked at the library – he was superior in position, however – and had the uncanny ability of hunting out rare books from around the world to fill their library. There was then Laurent. He was a very good conversationalist and was unemployed as his parents were extremely wealthy, giving him a large trust fund. He spent his time all over town with many of the women who were crawling all over him and talking to his best friend James, and now, Edward. Lastly, his final friend was the lovely, unattached Mary who, with her shiny brown hair and ethnic skin, had the unattached men of Montclair, and possibly New Jersey, wrapped around her thin, long finger. She flirted with every man, included Edward, but Edward and Mary only considered one another good friends.

So Montclair had been good for Edward, but like it had been for Forks, LA and lastly, New York, New Jersey was beginning to suffocate him. Particularly since it was Valentine's Day and, disregarding his frequent date offers, he was alone. He was not female and so being alone on the prestigious day of love didn't propel him to drinking the night away or telling all his friends about his _fiancée who was away on business_. But he did feel the sting of his first lonesome Valentine's and, in spite of the friends he had made, he was getting ready to leave New Jersey. These feelings were what led to him first asking his parents about using their money. Esme and Carlisle were cautious at first, telling him that while they were wealthy, they couldn't throw away their money on Edward without knowing that he would eventually settle down. In a private conversation, Esme told her husband that Edward had a lot of energy to shake out before he did make a commitment. At the moment, no matter where he was, he would be itching to leave his home and make new in an entirely new location. So Carlisle, being the logical man that he was – you needed to be as a surgeon – proposed an ultimatum. Carlisle and Esme would give Edward enough money to travel around for as much as a year until he got over this "stage". Then, Edward would be cut off from his parents funds and would be forced to find a proper job, or if he decided to do another college course, a part time job. He would have to officially settle down and perhaps, find his way back home and to Bella, who they secretly hoped would end up with their only son.

Carlisle had talked long and hard to Edward on the phone about responsibilities, calling him and his mother once a week and forced the rule that the first and last place he visited would be Forks. Carlisle then, with a tone he had only ever used when Edward had first skipped town and left Bella, told Edward how he didn't want to be disappointed anymore. The dial tone was the last thing that Edward heard before he dropped his old phone onto the ground. Edward had always felt that he would be disappointing his parents but to hear it, officially, brought a whole new reality to his life. Edward felt his ears ringing and rushed to the fridge where an unopened wine bottle that he got from Bella for Christmas was. Edward had forgotten all about it until he had decided to move from New York and then, when he got to Montclair, he had never found the use of getting drunk. But Edward decided that his mental woes were more than enough excuse to spend the evening in intoxication. He popped the cork but didn't drag a glass out of his neat kitchen, instead choosing to slump at the fridge and drink from the expensive bottle. Edward withdrew his camera from the top drawer of his kitchen and browsed through his photos until he got to the least recent. Having had this camera since he first left high school, there were a few dozen photos of Bella, _his Bella_.

Smiling, laughing, trying to get away from the camera, angry, pouting, sleeping, waking up, narrowing her eyes, cooking and typing away on her old computer.

Edward drank in the sight of his ex-wife, who he should really be over by now, and then, in a fit of rage – whether from jealousy or sadness or being drunk would never be known – he grouped up all of the photos of Bella and he deleted them.

_Are you sure you want to delete the selected files?_

Edward took a long drink from the bottle, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then selected yes.

Because, even though he divorced her, _he_ broke her heart, he had come to realise that to him, their relationship had never been over. Edward had somehow managed, on that lonely Valentine's Day, to burrow into his deepest thoughts and feelings to realise that he was still in love with Bella. And what could he do but watch her begin a new life with a new man? He wasn't quite sure whether or not it was the wine that was giving him such clear focus but Edward now knew that he would never feel better about his life, never settle down, unless he got over Bella.

He told himself that by this he meant that getting over Bella didn't mean sleeping with another dozen women or moving homes again but getting her out of his system. For good. He would have to stop talking to her once a week or watching every one of her interviews because he couldn't get her out of his mind – and heart – if he kept constant tabs on her. He would have to stop all communication until, at least, he knew that he could see her with _Jared_ and be okay with it.

Edward drank deeply until the bottle was empty and reminded himself that he was lucky he had just gotten a year's allowance to travel wherever he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh hope you guys are happy with the quick update to make up for the lousy ones. Well, Edward's finally realised he loves Bella.<strong>

**But, I just want to point this out, what's going on with Leah and Bella? Why is Bella so not sober? What's got everyone so uptight about Leah? Hmmmm, I know the answer but it'll be a while before you do so any theories. And if it seems like Edward's forgotten about Bella's drinking, he hasn't. All shall be revealed.**

**By the way, my summary stinks. Edward doesn't live in LA for the majority of my story so why did I write it like that. If anyone can think of a good summary, I will send you my next chapter. If you don't have an account but have a summary, also write your email. **

**Okay, thank you again.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
